1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock for a slidable door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of locks for slidable doors are known. In these locks it is the usual practice to provide a separate cartridge in which the catch is mounted. Thus the prior art locks traditionally comprise a body mounted around a catch cartridge attached by conventional means to the body and a handle.
Usually these prior art locks must be made of metal to impart the necessary rigidity to them.